


McHanzo | Christmas Party

by Cassidy_McCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Party, Smut, alcohol intake, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_McCree/pseuds/Cassidy_McCree
Summary: Genji drags his brother to a Christmas party and Hanzo hates it.Well, most of it.





	McHanzo | Christmas Party

Overwatch was having their annual Christmas party. The one day a year where even Angela lets loose and has a few drinks. The main hall was covered in decor, holly leaves and Christmas streamers hanging on the walls and ceiling. The team had everyone there, just for once day of holiday cheer. No fighting, no arguing, just some fun.

Hanzo, involuntarily, came to the party. While he is happy his brother is alive, he can't say he has forgiven himself just yet. The tension Hanzo feels in the facility is almost enough to make him leave. Though he knew his absence would be noticed.

"Hanzo!" Genji darted over to his brother, "So glad you came. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Hm." Hanzo's reply was one Genji was used to. Even as children Hanzo never spoke much. "It's, festive."

"Angela decorated. I helped." Genji seemed proud of that statement. "Watch out above."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hanzo's tone changed to a more hostile one."

Genji placed an hand on his brother's shoulder, "Angela decided to try to spread the love this year. Watch out for Mistletoe."

Hanzo scoffed, "Silly Western tradition." Hanzo downed the rest of his drink. "A simple plant can not make people fall in love."

"Angela works in wonderful ways." Genji smiles through his mask, though Hanzo can't see it. "You would be amazed."

Hanzo only shooed his brother away, not wanting to even humor him. Hanzo made himself another drink before wondering out of the concessions section into the rest of the party in the main room.

He wouldn't say he was drunk, not yet. Only slightly feeling the effects of the mostly American brand alcohol. He could still think clearly, walk straight, and see everything around him. It would take more than a couple mixed drinks to change any of that.

As Hanzo turned the corner leading to the main room, his face collides with someone's chest. A small sound was made from the collision, and both Hanzo and the person he ran into didn't make a move.

"Sorry 'bout that, darlin'." Hanzo could feel the tips of his ears burn at the sound of his voice. It almost sounded like silk. "Wasn't 'spectin' ya to come 'round the corner like that."

Hanzo took a step back, "I was simply coming to join the party." He avoided eye contact, sure that what little alcohol he had in him would be enough to bring his secrets to life.

"Well don't let me stop ya." McCree starts to walk around Hanzo's still body, when he was suddenly pulled back. "Whatcha doin' that for?" McCree turned his head to see that Genji had him by his collar.

"It is but tradition." Genji grinned, his eyes looking to his brother.

Hanzo met Genji's gaze, the burning feeling that was on Hanzo's ears has now spread to his cheeks. "What tradition do you speak of?"

Genji points up, causing Hanzo and McCree to both look up to see a series of leaves with little plastic berries on them. The berries were noticeably pained grey with a small yellow strip on the top to signify the logo of the team. A yellow ribbon tied at the top.

"Well would ya look at that." McCree's eyes moved to Hanzo, a smirk across his face while Hanzo refused to give him even give him a mere glance. "Seems I get to kiss ya."

"That is preposterous." Hanzo crossed his arms like a child, "There is no rule for this."

"It is Angela's rule." Genji moved behind his brother, his hands resting on Hanzo's stiff shoulders. "It's all in good fun, brother."

"Yeah, I'll try not to get ya too hooked." McCree winked at Hanzo

The heat on his face was becoming more of an annoyance. Between that and the cockiness in McCree's voice, Hanzo wanted to run. Though he knew Genji would catch him, especially with his new upgrades. He could no longer out run his brother.

"Fine." Hanzo wasn't looking at either of them anymore. "One."

"Heh, one's all it takes." McCree's hand reaches out to hold Hanzo's face, turning his head to look forward. "You'll be joinin' the McCree fan club."

Hanzo huffs, "You're drunk." He could smell the alcohol radiating from him. Whatever was in his cup was stronger than what Hanzo has had so far. Or McCree simply couldn't handle his liquor. Though he figured the latter to not be the case. McCree's always had a history of drinking every member of Overwatch under the table.

"I may be." McCree pulled Hanzo closer to him, their chests pressing against each other. McCree tilts Hanzo's head up to meet his gaze, "But I don't see ya tryin' to run off."

While he was right, Hanzo couldn't let him know that. "Just, get it over with." Hanzo wanted to run, to get away for a moment. If his brother ever found out his secrets he would never live them down.

McCree's shoulders did a slight shrug, "Whatever you say pum'kin."

McCree's lips met Hanzo's in a soft embrace. The heat the two gave off only adding more fuel to the fire that was burning inside Hanzo. The desire to pursue this further was growing, and as he feared, he may not be able to stop.

"Alright, love birds." Hanzo found himself pulled away from McCree, his eyes met with those of a disapproving, yet drunk Commander Morrison. "We had one rule, remember McCree."

"Yeah, yeah, no makin' out in the main room." McCree rolls his eyes before looking to Hanzo with the same charming smile that made Hanzo fall in the first place. "If ya want, I can take ya back to my room where we can, continue."

Hanzo felt his entire body heat up, his eyes averting McCree's gaze to keep from pulling him up there now. His brother was still here, he doesn't want to give him anymore reason to tease him. "You said just one."

"I know what I said." McCree's hand reaches out to grab Hanzo by the waist, pulling the man back to him. "But I didn't put into consideration that you'd make me drunk."

Hanzo was confused, "You were drunk before the kiss."

"On alcohol." McCree presses Hanzo up to the wall, his free hand going up to hold Hanzo by his face. "Now I'm drunk on you."

To say he was stunned would have been an understatement. Hanzo felt as though he couldn't move. His body felt frozen there against McCree's and it felt as though no one was there but them. Everything fell silent and all Hanzo could do was stare into McCree's deep brown eyes.

"What do ya say?" McCree pulled Hanzo back to reality with his soothing voice. "Wanna go up to my room?"

He couldn't handle this anymore. Being this close to McCree, his scent, his heat, his touch. Hanzo didn't care about Genji's opinion of him any longer. All he cared about was Jesse McCree. "I'd be honored."

The room was filled with giggles and swooning, but Hanzo ignored it all. His attention was on McCree, where it belonged. "I'll lead the way, then." McCree put his hand on Hanzo's, his fingers curling around Hanzo's palm before he started walking, pulling Hanzo in the direction of his room.

Genji was shouting at his brother, but Hanzo wasn't paying much attention. Something along the lines of 'finally opening up' and 'have fun.' "I take it you ain't done something like this before?"

"Never." Hanzo kept his calm composure, though on the inside he was dying. Something he's longed for since he met the bastard is finally coming to fruition. "Though I'd be lying if I said I've never thought about it."

"Oh?" McCree turned to Hanzo once outside his bedroom door. "You've been thinkin' 'bout me?"

"Perhaps." Hanzo averted his eyes once more. "I may find you, attractive."

McCree pushes his door open, pulling Hanzo inside, "Well I guess you're livin' the dream right now aren't ya?" Hanzo nodded, unable to add anything else to the conversation. "Is this ya first time?"

"With a man, yes." Hanzo tried to sound confident, but the truth was McCree was making him weak, and they both knew that. "I can't promise this will end well for either of us."

McCree caressed Hanzo's face in his hand, his eyes looking longingly at the man. "I think we'll both enjoy the outcome." McCree pulled Hanzo into another small kiss, not wanting to rush him, but also wanting to feel Hanzo on his lips again.

Hanzo didn't fight his desire to return the kiss, his body relaxing against the cold wall. McCree reaches up to pull the ribbon from Hanzo's hair, letting his locks fall down to his shoulders. Hanzo goes to argue, but when McCree puts his hand through his hair, he suddenly doesn't care anymore.

"Softer than I imagined." McCree pulls back from the kiss, his forehead resting lightly on Hanzo's. "You wanna go sit down somewhere comfortable?"

Hanzo nods his head, his hand moving up to touch McCree's face. "Are you, an option?"

A deep chuckle came from McCree's throat, "Little bold there are we?"

"You have one life to live." Hanzo pushed McCree back a bit, trying to get him to move while he talks. "Why waste it on beating around the bush?"

"I like your style." McCree takes a seat on his bed, pulling Hanzo onto his lap. The two waste no time embracing one another in another sweet kiss. The taste of alcohol on both their tongues only enhancing each other.

Hanzo pressed his hand to McCree's chest, finding himself in the right position to feel McCree rub up against him. Almost like it was second nature, Hanzo shifted his hips downwards, a hearty groan coming from the cowboy.

"Easy there, darlin," McCree lifts Hanzo up off him, just for the moment. "There's too many sharp things on these pants, you're pressing those into me too."

"My apologies." Hanzo rose to his feet facing McCree. "Let me help you dispose of those immediately."

McCree doesn't argue, letting Hanzo undo his belt buckle. McCree lifts himself up enough to shimmy his pants to the floor before inviting Hanzo back onto his lap. Hanzo removed his own pair of slack, thankful he decided to dress up instead of showing up in his normal attire.

Hanzo returns to his seat on McCree's lap, his body jolting up against McCree's when he feels a firm hand on his behind. "You don't think you can sit pants-less on me and not get grabbed, do ya sugar?"

"Not at all." Hanzo relaxed into McCree's hand, his hips starting their grind against him again. "Just startled me."

"I'm sorry, pum'kin." McCree rubbed Hanzo's ass in a slow motion. "I gotta say, you look pretty sexy in that tie of yours."

Hanzo hummed at him, his hand resting on McCree's chest. "Then I will leave it on."

McCree smirked at him, a small chuckle leaving his lips. "I think I'd like that." He grinds his hips up against Hanzo, the feeling of his hard on pressing up against him made McCree groan. "But I think I'd like it more if you didn't have these on no more."

Hanzo moves himself to remove his underwear, feeling McCree move under him, presumably doing the same. Hanzo put himself back on McCree's lap,a low groan coming from himself when he feels the warm skin contact. McCree's hard cock up against his tight hole.

"You sure you wanna do this" McCree lightly rubbed Hanzo's ass with his hands. "You said it was your first time."

"I am sure." Hanzo's confidence was something McCree found incredibly sexy. He just didn't want to hurt him. "It's okay, McCree, I can handle it. I have been in plenty of physical pain before. This will be just another form of it."

McCree wasn't sure Hanzo knew what he was in for, but he didn't want to argue. "If you're sure." McCree held Hanzo's hips in his hands, pulling the man down onto him slowly, pushing into him. Both men groaned at the feeling, Hanzo's body was clenching around McCree more than they both expected.

The push in was difficult for them both, but once McCree was in, Hanzo was the only one in uncomfortable pain. "This is" Hanzo took a deep breath, his hands gripping McCree's shoulders. "-new"

"I think you'd feel better if we lay like this." McCree holds onto Hanzo's back before laying back against his bed. He rolls himself over, helping Hanzo relax against the mattress while McCree hovered above him. "It be a bit better on ya back."

"I understand." Hanzo let out a small breath, getting a good look at McCree's lower body. They both kept their shirts on, though he was sure it would be off before the night was over. "You may move now."

McCree's movements were slow, both men trying to get a feel for each other. Once they were both letting out pleasurable sounds, McCree picked up the pace. His hand gripped Hanzo's tie in his hand, pulling the man up to him. His deep breaths going directly into Hanzo's ear, sending chills down his body.

"You feel really good around me." McCree breathed out, his hand moving from Hanzo's tie to hold onto the back of his head. "I could get used to you in my bed."

"I-" Hanzo's head fell back, his hair covering part of his face, "I would very much enjoy being in your bed more. If you'd have me."

"Oh I'll have ya alright." McCree presses his lips to Hanzo's neck, his sharp teeth biting into the tender flesh, causing Hanzo to moan out at him. "Oh you like that huh? Never thought you'd be one for bitin'."

Hanzo shivered against McCree, a tightness building in his stomach. "I surprise, even myself." His hand moved down to hold himself, the motion from McCree thrusting into him being enough momentum for him to jack himself off in time with him.

Hanzo's body tensed up around McCree, both men moaning from the feeling. "You keep clenchin''round me like that and you're gonna get an ass full."

"Perhaps, I would like that." Hanzo's cockiness was something McCree was used to, but in this context he couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to make Hanzo his, and he planned on doing that tonight.

"Suit ya self." McCree's grip on Hanzo got tighter. His hips moved in a harder, faster motion, their skin slapping together, loudly echoing in the room. "I think it's time to lose this shirt." McCree practically rips off Hanzo's attire, leaving only a blue tie against his bare chest. "But this, this can stay."

Hanzo found himself grabbing McCree's shirt, pulling the garment over his head, it falling down onto his arms. McCree took one arm out at a time before throwing the shirt elsewhere, a deep groan coming from him when he felt Hanzo's nails into his back, digging into his skin.

McCree holds himself up with one arm, the other gripping Hanzo's hair in his fist. "You like this, princess?" A smirk came to McCree's lips when he saw how embarrassed Hanzo looked from being called the pet name.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't." He would discuss proper pet names later, for now Hanzo just wanted his release. "I may not last much longer."

"Well let's give each other what we want." McCree's hips slammed against the back of Hanzo's thighs, both men moaning at each other, names slipping past their lips. "Fuck, Hanzo, I'm gonna-"

"Do it, Jesse."

Hanzo's nails dug deeper as McCree came in him. His own climax covering his stomach, which McCree happily cleans up. The thrusts slow down until McCree pulls out, his body collapsing next to Hanzo.

"You're one wild ride." McCree's arm sung over the bowman's waist. "We gotta do that again sometimes."

"Yes, we do." Hanzo was too tired to talk, he wanted to regain his energy. His eyes closed and his body relaxed against McCree's, preparing for the pain he's sure to be in when morning comes.

~

When McCree work up, his head was instantly killing him. The throbbing of his migraine was something he should be used to, but after parties he drinks more than he probably should. He sits up in bed, finding himself naked under a thin sheet.

"What the?" McCree looks around the room, seeing clothes scattered around on the floor.

The door opens, almost startling him. "Good morning." Hanzo greeted him, his tie still around his neck while he had one of McCree's ponchos wrapped around his lower body, almost like a skirt.

McCree was confused, on a few things. He couldn't find a way to put them into one question. Hanzo approached him with a glass of water and, from what McCree could see, a couple pills. "Angela said to take this."

 _'Damn, we walked around the base like that?'_ "Uh, thanks." McCree took the pills from him, downing them with the glass of water. He looks back to Hanzo, who was looking over his ripped shirt. "Did I-"

"Yes, do not worry, I have dozens of these." Hanzo put the garment to the side.

McCree rubbed his head, feeling the medication start its magic. He was finally able to think clearly. His eyes were focused on the marks that were on Hanzo's sides and neck, the bright red and deep blue markings that resembled nails and bite marks. "What happened last night?"

Hanzo let out a chuckle, turning to McCree. "It's a long story." He walks over to him, getting on the bed, a knee on either side of McCree. "But I'd be happy to relive it with you."

Hanzo didn't give McCree a chance to respond. He just pulled the cowboy into another kiss, being more than happy to reenact everything they did last night, and then some.


End file.
